Collection of League Musings
by DragonGal256
Summary: A collection of Poems about League champions, couples, and lore. The style and subject of each vary depending on the champions being represented. Each explores a story, whether it is true to lore or an imagined scene of my own fancy. Some personal ships inside.
1. Poppy

Here is a collection of League Poems, each based on a champion or group of champions. Most will be from a certain character's perspective. There are some of my

personal ships within, including one of my favorites TalonxQuinn. If you have any requests for poems, please let me know. Also I enjoy feedback and criticism, though I

ask you please go easy on me. I am relatively new to poetry and really enjoy a lot of free verse, though I will experiment with poem formatting occasionally. and if you

have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me. I do not own any of these characters. Those rights are kept by RIOT games.

* * *

 **The Burden of Being It**

I've been at this for a while

This hunt and search of mine.

I still don't know who's playing

In the game of hide and seek

But I am the one called It,

A frustrating job indeed.

Every town traveled to I hope to find

The one who will take this burden from me

The elusive hero of Demacia,

But not once have they come forth.

Throngs of men and women have appeared,

Each with their own potential,

But each time the hammer rejects them,

Unsatisfied.

Oh why was I given this mission

One with an impossible end?

I have given my life to lug around this burden;

I fear it will never be appeased.

I miss my friends I left behind,

Those yordles from Bandle city.

But I cannot return,

Not till my task is done.

I thought it might be Garen

Or Jarvan the fourth,

But all the hammer said was nothing.

Unsatisfied.

So I continue on my way

Still waiting for the sign.

Sometimes I dream it falls down on me,

But I know this is a lie.

I am but the keeper of the hammer,

Not the bringer of light.


	2. Shyvana

I'm posting a few of these first, I hope they are received well. I do hope you enjoy reading them. Also as a hint, in case you didn't notice, the title of the chapter is who

the poem is about. Thanks guys.

* * *

 **Blood of Fire**

Fire in my veins

Fire in my blood

Fire in breath

Fire in my lungs.

Is this what makes me different,

What gives me shame?

For a dragon like me

Those thoughts are insane.

It's who I am

Who I'm meant to be,

Yet something about the loneliness

Of being the only one of your kind,

Shunned by the same people you vow to protect,

Brings forth a second guessing of yourself.

I'm a child trying in vain

To raise myself and walk just as my parents do.

All the people can do this,

So am I not a person?

Is the sliver of humanity within me,

The frame of my body that matches all the rest

Not enough to be accepted,

Not enough to be considered human?

Am I destined to be ostracized by both of my kind?

The dragons reject me as weak,

The humans reject me as a freak.

Why did you leave me with this burden father?

Why did you create an existence such as me

Who leaves destruction in my wake?

He said this was a gift,

Yet it feels like a curse.

The people look at me with fear in their eyes,

A shiver runs down their back as a bead of sweat

Gets stuck in their brow.

They nod in politeness,

Hopeful it will appease my ever burning wrath.

They eye the flames on my fingertips,

Sure the sorcery will kill them.

Yet I don't put out the flames.

They are a part of me,

The presence in my soul that fills me with warmth

From the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes,

They gives me courage and keep me company

For it is something that will never leave.

Yes, I suppose this is who I am;

Why I will never be accepted.

For the fire within me is just as strong

As my humanity is weak.

Behind me, not among the throng of ordinary men

Stands those who see my fire; delight in its light

Who fight beside me as equals in might.

Yes I shouldn't be concerned with

Those frail humans who don't understand,

But focus on those I must protect.


	3. Syndra

**Their Biggest Mistake**

They locked me up.

No words of remorse

No promise of freedom.

They were scared of me, my power

And rightfully so!

I could kill them with my look;

I should have.

But I let them lock me up!

My jailer was a sorcerer

Both wizened and withered by time.

He lied to me,

Telling me it was a school

A place for me to tap my untouched potential.

Yet the surging flow of energy that

I could take from the very life around me

Never swirled through my fingertips like the wind.

It never zapped my veins,

Revitalized my heart

It just teased me like a mentor saying

You are trying but you are missing.

I have power than this!

I am unstoppable!

But the old teacher would just smile at my slow progress.

Even when my emotions rampaged across my body

Taking control of all I was

No glorious surge of magic appeared.

No it was buried, deep with me

Howling to be freed once again.

I couldn't take any more of its pain, so I asked him.

I asked him why I couldn't grow.

He conceded the truth, that traitorous man.

They were going to take it away.

My power, my magic stripped from my soul

Taken from the one person that would let it grow.

No! I would not let him take it.

And so I killed the man who did the work of

Dogs afraid of what they didn't understand.

And in my freedom I rejoiced.

My magic burst forth from the ground,

Electrifying my blood once again.

All that untapped power whirled around me,

Creating a symphony of love and affection

For the reunion with its master.

And it sang with joy as I unleashed it

Raising from the ground the very prison they trapped me in

Daring all to come and fight me.

My teacher had warned me this was darkness,

But I know the truth.

This power I was born with

This power that lives within me.

They made a decision to imprison me,

One they will soon regret.

Their destruction will be my greatest joy.


	4. Kindred

I actually had a lot of fun messing around with this one. It's a re imagining of the conversation between the lamb and wolf shown in the trailer. I really did fall in love

with their lore and wanted to express that in a poem, and finally decided that the only way you can express them is in couplets, two as one.

* * *

 **The Lonely Man**

The story they tell is an old one.

How old.

...

As Old as we are dear Wolf.

Lamb, what story do they tell?

...

One about a man.

What kind of man?

...

He was a lonely man.

A lonely one?

...

Yes, everyone he met turned away.

Why away?

...

He was the one to bring the end.

But the end is good.

...

And it is necessary.

Then why did they run?

...

They clung to the life they had.

Clingy creatures.

...

Yes, they loved themselves.

So they ran away?

...

They ran away; they hated meeting the man.

Poor man.

...

Even those who accepted the man left him lonely.

How?

...

They had to leave him, for that was his job.

So he could never win.

...

He never won. The man had two sides.

Two?

...

One who was swift and one who was fierce.

Why?

...

Because some would accept his sentence.

And the arrow?

...

The others would flee from fate.

They had to be chased.

...

That is why.

Why what?

...

Why he split himself in two of course.

So he would always have a friend?

...

So he would always have a friend.


	5. Talon and Quinn starring Valor

A bit of background. This is actually the first league poem I wrote and it is based of a fanfiction I need to finish about Quinn and Talon. I might have a slight biased

towards the couple because of Valor... but meh. This is a poem about my imagined first meeting between the two rivals. One day I'll post that fanfiction. One day.

* * *

 **Risky Hunt**

The light claws through the leaves,

Trying in vain to reach.

It screams from fruitless effort

As it misses by fractions.

I laugh at its humiliation,

A ruthless predator of its kind with

No mercy in my heart for that which abandoned me.

Yet I know just as I prey upon its people,

The light seeks out my soul.

It's lone purpose is to eradicate my existence

Which has become so intertwined with darkness

That you cannot tell the difference

Between a shadow and my smile.

It wasn't always this way though.

As with most rivalries, we were once friends,

Dining among acquaintances together.

We were introduced when I had not yet

Allowed a person to come into my trust

By the only man to gain my respect.

Yet now that man is but a whisper of a rumor

A name written in the nightmarish stories of history books

A general of a ruthless unwavering nature

Whose image was greatly over exaggerated

Creating the most gruesome villain of all time.

But he was my father,

The man who took me in when no one else would,

Who taught me respect and patience.

I had thought he was different,

But all people are the same.

They make promises they never keep,

Expect you to chase after them.

But I won't - no, I can't make the same mistake again.

My job is to hunt the light,

Risking my own survival on the orders

Of the blood thirsty men of this world.

And for the me that has been created,

This a gamble I love to make.

Above me screeches a bird of prey,

A messenger of the hunt.

The eagle,

who's rarity has aroused names such as the bringer of destiny,

Circles in the vast blue sky once again ringing its song.

Yet my ears deceive me, for he cries my name.

 _Talon- Talon._

My mind must be broken

From the ravings that has passed through it,

For it continues to call.

What could it want from me?

He calls my name like a brother,

One he has missed for so long.

Then he flew away,

Still screaming his call that

Couldn't be my name.

Yet this uncanny likeness of his cry

made me follow after him.

He soared ahead,

His cry sounding somewhat pleased now

As I struggled to maneuver through the shadows beneath.

He wheeled through the sky, unhindered

By the branches I shoved aside in my haste.

Then he slowed, causing my caution to grow

As I began to slink more carefully through

The labyrinth of twigs and bushes.

Was this where the chase ends,

Where my destiny lies?

Yet no answer came as he glided into a clearing ahead

Calling out a name I didn't quite catch.

I peeked out from the darkness,

Trying to sift passed the curtain of light.

Bells jingled amused as

A symphony of sound was brought upon the wind,

 _Where did you go silly bird_?

And like that the light reached me, carried with that song,

Piercing my heart

Ripping my existence to shreds;

My eyes burned with fire

My vision went black,

Splotches of white dancing upon the scene.

Then the last of the darkness left me.

All that I saw was that stupid bird smirking in satisfaction

Perched upon the shoulder of a woman on fire.


End file.
